Sorpresa
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Ciertamente no se esperaba tal sorpresa.


_Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama** : Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry_

 _Es también un regalo SUPER atrasado por el cumpleaños de Harry_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a la señora J. K. Rowling. Si fuera mio que cosas no cambiaría_

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

—Debes guardar el secreto Comadreja —la velada amenaza hace estremecer al más joven de los Weasley que por mero orgullo alza el rostro en un casi desafío hacia Draco.

—¿De qué secreto hablan? —la voz de Harry les hace sobresaltarse. Ambos jóvenes se giran y sonríen forzadamente.

—Nada en absoluto, ¿listo para estudiar de pociones? —el rubio se acerca rápidamente a su novio le toma de la mano y lo arrastra lejos de allí mirando a Ron en advertencia.

Harry lo mira con sospecha y a su amigo también. ¿De qué tanto habían estado hablando con lo mal que se llevaban? Últimamente todos habían estado actuando raro a su alrededor y Draco estaba más evasivo que nunca. Tal situación le sienta mal pues pensó que Draco confiaba plenamente en él y que siendo su novio cualquier problema o secreto se lo contaría a él.

Suspira y niega alejando los pensamientos. Lo que fuera que sea confía en su novio y si era algo malpo Ron ya se lo hubiera dicho, con amenaza por parte del rubio o no.

* * *

Si el día en que encontró a Draco cuchicheando con Ron le pareció extraño los que le siguieron fueron como un circo de elefantes rosados. Casi no vio a Draco ni a Ron y el misterio de ambos estaba empezando a carcomer su cabeza. Había intentado convencer a su amigo de contarle lo que sucedía pero el pelirrojo se negaba a hacerlo siempre. Ni siquiera Hermione parecía saber algo sobre la situación y eso lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco.

Así que cuando la situación se volvió demasiado extraña como para sobrellevarla decidió enfrentarse a Draco. Lo busco toda la mañana en cada rincón del castillo en que solía esconderse cuando deseaba pensar; reviso hasta el más recóndito rincón hasta que finalmente decidió ir a buscarle en la Sala Común de Slytherin pero allí tampoco estaba.

—Lo vi ir al séptimo piso con tu amigo el pelirrojo —dice Pansy mirando desinteresada sus uñas.

El corazón de Harry se hunde y aunque no quiere su cabeza se llena de las ideas más locas y retorcidas que pueden llenar la mente de un adolescente de casi 16 años por lo que corre rápidamente hacia el séptimo piso rogándole a cualquier dios, anima o demonio que desee estar de su lado en ese momento que sus pensamientos se queden como eso, pensamientos. Llega sin aliento hasta el séptimo piso y se apresura al único lugar que a ambos podría interesarle en todo el lugar: La Sala de los Menesteres.

Pasea de un lado al otro frente al muro hasta que la puerta aparece. Pasa saliva y con manos temblorosas abre la puerta. Dentro todo está inmensamente oscuro y se esfuerza por escuchar algo cuando de pronto una luz se enciende dejándolo momentáneamente ciego.

—¡Sorpresa! —grita un coro de voces que le cuesta unos segundos reconocer. Cuando logra adaptar sus ojos a la intensa luz abre la boca sorprendido.

La sala completa está abarrotada de su casa y alguno que otro estudiante de otra casa, sobre sus cabezas cuelga un enorme letrero flotante que reza _''Feliz Cumpleaños Harry''_ y tras ellos puede ver dos mesas; una llena de regalos y la otra con comida y pasteles de todos los tipos.

Draco, que está al frente de la comitiva, se acerca a él y lo abraza fuerte besando su mejilla.

—Sé que fue en julio pero debías tener una apropiada celebración —murmura en su oído sonriendo.

Harry boquea y se toma algunos segundos para recuperarse antes de mirar a Draco con los ojos húmedos pero negándose a dejar escapar alguna lágrima.

—¿Por eso has estado actuando tan raro con Ron? —pregunta con voz ahogada. Carraspea y se sonroja un poco avergonzado por parecer un niño y más aún por sus anteriores pensamientos.

—Sí, si lo planeaba con Hermione ibas a sospechar que algo planeábamos.

—Además —interviene Ron acercándose entregándole un ''gorro de cumpleaños'', al menos así dijo Hermione que se llamaba—, Hermione no sabe guardar secretos, se habría emocionado y te lo habría dicho todo.

—¡Hey, escuche eso Ronald!

El pelirrojo se aleja riendo para no ser atrapado por la airada chica y sus hechizos. Harry lo mira marchar y luego se gira hacia su novio mirándolo con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Gracias Draco —susurra suave y sonríe alegremente—, no tenías por qué hacerlo, pero gracias.

—Te lo he dicho Harry, mereces lo mejor. Ahora no repitas eso o te cruciare. Vamos a que partas el pastel.

El moreno niega y lo sigue siendo felicitado por todos sus amigos. No le importaba que su cumpleaños haya pasado, de hecho ni siquiera puede rememorar que hizo exactamente ese día pero el esfuerzo de su rubio por celebrárselo a pesar de que no tenía necesidad de ello es algo que va a atesorar siempre. O por lo menos hasta que vea que ostentoso regalo le habría comprado Draco.


End file.
